Pietro vs Darkhawk and Psyco, the Twin Telepaths
by Yoku
Summary: This is a story I made for the RP i'm in...its slightly harsher than average PG, but not too harsh.


This story is based off of an X-Men evolution Roleplay. I do not own any part of X-Men Evolution. This is purely fanfiction for the benefit of my RP. The RP is located at http://www.avidgamers.com/xevo/index.php if you are interested.  
  
Chapter 1: The Threat  
  
Pietro was sitting in his room at the house that was the headquarters of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. He was thinking about Padma, when all of a sudden, a large booming noise shook the house. Pietro stood up angrily, and, with a puff of smoke, warped himself outside to see what the problem was.  
  
Darkhawk and Psyco, the two brothers who had wrecked havoc on both the X- Men and the Brotherhood in the pretense of joining them, stood in front of him with their hands outstretched. "So, Pietro, have you decided to finally give it up? I was the leader of the Brotherhood before you returned.I want to be the leader again." Darkhawk sneered.  
  
Pietro looked at both of them with a look of disgust. "You, the leader? You just assumed the role of grand master. You could care less about the Brotherhood. Why are you attacking the house?"  
  
Psyco laughed. "Simple, of course. We plan to destroy you once and for all, and take the Brotherhood. Then, we will take the X-men, and with those forces, rule the world." He began to surround Pietro with illusions of horror. "And with our telepathic powers, we have the means to do just that."  
  
Pietro raised his hand, and the illusions vanished. "Power? I've had your kind of power before, when I absorbed it from Darkhawk. Both of you are pathetic. No one would listen to you even if you did manage to defeat me. Everyone despises you."  
  
Darkhawk, arrogant as ever, grinned. "Maybe not, but they will listen to us when we take over their minds with telepathy. Any who oppose us will die. Now, why don't we show you just what we mean with your girlfriend, Padma?"  
  
"Don't you dare touch her!" Pietro hurled a fireball at Darkhawk, but before it hit them, they vanished. "Damn! I have to get to Padma before they hurt her!" Chapter 2: The Challenge  
  
"Get out!" Padma shouted as she hurled Psyco away and into the wall with her telekinesis, which was flaring out of control.  
  
"Come on, give up on that loser Pietro. Come be with me." Darkhawk extended his hand to Padma. "What do you say?"  
  
Padma slaps his hand away and scowls. "I wouldn't go anywhere with you or do anything with you!" She put her hands to her side. "Don't call Pietro a loser because you know what? You're the loser"  
  
"It's a shame you had to do that, Padma.cuz now you are dead." He and Psyco both extended the full brunt of their telepathic powers at Padma, attempting to destroy her mind. Just then, a cloud of smoke appeared behind them, and cleared, revealing Pietro with two fireballs in his hands.  
  
"Leave her alone!" He hurled the fireballs at them, and they fall back, pulling back the attack on Padma. She collapses in pain from the attack, and Pietro rushes to her side and looks up in anger at the twins, his eyes black and full of hate.  
  
"It figures you'd arrive. Well, no sense delaying the inevitable."Psyco kicks Padma for fun, and Darkhawk continues talking. "Anyway, I hope you don't ignore me.shall we fight now? I'll meet you at the wreckage of the old Dance Area.you are familiar with it, I trust?" With a mocking laugh, they both vanish.  
  
"Damn!" Pietro focuses on Padma, healing her. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah.Pietro, please, don't chase after them. They will kill you.I don't want you to die!"  
  
"Listen, if I don't go and stop them now, they will kill tons of people. I.I can't let that happen. It's going to end today. When I fight them, only one side will return.them, or me."  
  
"No! Don't go, please!" But, as she stood up to stop him, he disappeared in the familiar puff of smoke. Chapter 3: Battle  
  
Psyco and Darkhawk stood standing at the ruins of the dance site, where Yoku disappeared[1]. "Think he'll show?" Psyco asked his twin brother.  
  
"Oh, he'll show.trust me. We wounded his pride and his girlfriend enough to enrage him." Then, a cloud of smoke engulfed them, and in front of them, Pietro appeared, punching Darkhawk in the jaw.  
  
"You wanted me here? You've got me. Now it's time for me to kill you." Pietro raised his hands and formed a large fireball, ready to throw. Psyco reached out with his pyrokinetic powers and knocked the fireball into the air, where it safely exploded.  
  
"You, kill us? Don't make me laugh." Darkhawk leaped up and kicked Pietro in the stomach, then Psyco dropped a piece of rubble on the head of the speedster. Pietro fell with a groan.  
  
"That was easy, brother" Psyco noted. Darkhawk looked back at the rubble.  
  
"Don't be so sure." Darkhawk said. Then, a large burst of energy covered the area, and Pietro stood, his eyes glowing a fierce black. "That took me by surprise.but now, I will kill you." He gathered a large fireball and hurled it at Psyco. The arrogant James Micheals stood gaping at the hole in his chest. Pietro raised another fireball, larger and stronger than the last, and threw it at Psyco. The fireball hit him, and he exploded, leaving nothing but a scorch mark all over the ground.  
  
"JAMES!!!" Darkhawk looked in horror at James as he died, then turned to Pietro with a look of undisguised hatred. "How dare you." Then, for some reason, he smiled. "You may have killed my brother, but what you don't know is that, by killing him, you have allowed his power and strength to enter me. My power is now doubled.you can't beat me now. You might as well give up."  
  
Chapter 4: Evil Revealed?  
  
"You wish." Pietro hurled a fireball at Darkhawk, who negligently flicked it to the side.  
  
"Tacky.here, let me try." Darkhawk formed an energy ball out of telepathic energy and threw it at Pietro. The speedster caught the energy ball and converted it to a thousand fireballs, which flew at Darkhawk. The rush of flame as they hit their target was intense.  
  
The flames cleared, with no sign of Darkhawk. Pietro sighed, thinking the worst was over, when Darkhawk appeared over Pietro's head and hit him to the ground. "I'll destroy you!" The enraged brother of Psyco clubbed Pietro again and again. Then, without warning, Quicksilver stood up and grabbed Darkhawk by the shirt, holding him up. Pietro's eyes were glowing such a black that an aura surrounded him.  
  
"You won't kill me.I have more power than you ever could." Pietro then set Darkhawk's body on fire with a single thought. The burning man screamed in extreme pain, and Pietro put the fire out.  
  
Darkhawk began to probe Pietro's awareness, looking for a way to beat him, when he tumbled on something evil. "No.that's impossible! It cannot be inside of you!"  
  
Pietro, his eyes even darker, realized the implications of Darkhawk's cry of terror, and threw him to the ground. "I can't let you live." The darkness around the speedster grew until it surrounded both of them.  
  
"No.please, master, have mercy!" Darkhawk screamed as Pietro continued his advance. "Please!" Chapter 5: Anguish and Defeat  
  
Pietro kicked Darkhawk, setting his body on fire as long as his foot remained connected with the tortured mans body. "Get up. Let me kill you while you stand."  
  
Darkhawk shivered as he received more and more kicks, his body lit on fire for a split second each time. The torture was immense. He slowly tried to stand up and run, but as he stood, Pietro caught him by the scruff of the neck.  
  
"I don't think so, rabbit." The speedster extended his hand, and a knife encrusted with black rubies appeared in a cloud of black smoke. "Do you know what this is?" he asked, as he held the knife up to Darkhawk's face. "It's the knife of Osirus, the God of the Underworld. When I stab you with this, your soul will be forever damned to an eternity of torture. Exactly what you deserve." Pietro grinned an evil grin as Darkhawk's eyes went wide with terror, and the speedster plunged the dagger straight into the stomach of his prisoner.  
  
Darkhawk screamed, and fell to the ground, dead almost instantly, although, as he died, he felt torture almost immediately. Pietro grinned for awhile, then his eyes returned to their normal color and went wide with dismay as he realized what he had done. The knife dropped from his hand, and he knelt over the dead body, weeping with horror at the evil deed he had just committed. ----------------------- [1] During the school dance, Pietro went semi-insane and ended up attacking everyone. Padma's telekinetic powers went wild and almost destroyed the building. Yoku used his light to hold up the building until the others escaped, but the building collapsed on him before he himself could get out. When the rubble was searched, no body could be found. Yoku's location is a mystery. 


End file.
